


Evo, but short

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Minecraft Evolution (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: I’m writing this because I have a few IRL friends who haven’t seen evo and don’t have time to.





	Evo, but short

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this because I have a few IRL friends who haven’t seen evo and don’t have time to.

Ten seconds into the first episode, Grian finally announces what minecraft evolution actually is. In Beta 1.2 there isn’t a lot to work with, but Grian somehow manages to build a good looking castle. Episode or two later Grian builds a summoning platform to try and call in his friend Taurtis. He also builds a crappy railway system and sees the watcher symbol for the first time (He doesn’t know what it is yet). Cut a few videos later, Grian builds a troll TNT shop (he says that it’s free TNT, you just have to break it, but in beta 1.5 [oh yeah, they did a version swap] punching TNT explodes it.) and Netty almost falls for it. Solidarity and Martyn make an alliance called the property police, and Grian makes an underwater base and creates the Grian Empire. Cut a few episodes later Grian rebuilds the summoning platform in the empire, and the next episode Taurtis arrives and claims he was just digging around for 20 episodes under the SMP. Nothing of real importance happens for a while except a few version jumps, but some comedic occurrences are that grian changes the property police station to the poo poo station, BigB makes the old summoning platform the cookie summoning platform, taurtis forms the taurtis republic, and someone changes the Grian head at spawn to Grian McQuack. Cut ahead quite a bit to like episode 60, PearlescentMoon joins the server. All you need to know for the rest is that Grian builds an extra section of spawn for farms called downtown evo, and that becomes his new base, and the empire base becomes the old empire. End of series on Grian’s channel because when they fight the ender dragon, the watchers take him. There’s a lot I missed, but that’s what happens when you condense a year and a half into 317 words.

**Author's Note:**

> I never said this fic was going to be good, did I? Also, the word count might be a bit off, google’s word count tool doesn’t include numbers, so I had to add those myself.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


End file.
